A New Shaman
by Sotoshi
Summary: A new person had join the SK gang.Everyone is interest in his power.He can perform unimaginable power. But it all went wrong after a simple love spell. Read to find out what happen. (Rating will go up in the later chapter).
1. The Beginning

**New Job**

**By SK)yaoifan**

This is my first time writing stories so if you have any comments, please review.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Shaman King.

**Chapter 1**

Peng POV

I woke up at seven getting ready to go. I put on my white shirt, blue jean, and a gray sweater. I put on my shoes then I started heading toward the Asakura resident.

I was finally there in front of the house of Asakura. I knock on the door and waited. I waited after a while and no one answer. I heard some screaming and things breaking in the house. Then a blue hair boy came flying through the door and landed on me. I pushed him away and saw a purple hair and golden eye come out of the door.

I walked in the door and went into the living room. I saw a blond hair girl sitting on the couch watching TV.

She stared at me and asked, "Who are you?"

"Oh hi, I am here for the butler job."

"I was waiting for you," she said handing me a broom and a dust pan, "You will start by cleaning up this giant mess. She walks out of the living room while I stare at the giant mess.

The room was a mess. I started cleaning up the mess when a familiar sound came in. It was the blue hair boy and the short one who came in yelling, screaming, and beating up each other. They made more mess in the room and I started getting pissed at them.

The blue boy attacked with a snowboard and the short one hold the Quan Dao. I pull out two white fans and threw it at the two boys. I knocked them unconscious.

I finished cleaning the mess and I went into the room that Anna instructed me to go to. I unpack my stuff and went to sleep and rest.

The next morning..........

"Pennnnngggggggg"

I woke up at the sound of the scream and I saw a tall blond figure standing by the door.

"What is it Anna-kun?"

"Get up and go make breakfast," she said with a frown on her face and her beads in her hand, " you will to be in the kitchen in 5 minutes."

I quickly put on my clothes and ran to the kitchen.I cook breakfast and put it in the dining room.A few second later a crowd of people came in and begin gobbling down the food.They stop and I felt a thousand pair of eye staring at me.I shot a glare at Anna for help.

She saw me and said," this is our new butler Peng. I hire him yesterday.I smile at them,"hello."

They all said,"Hi."

Then they start gobbling down the food.After they're done I stack all the dishes and bring it in the kitchen.I started washing the dishes.I stop when I notice a short figure standing at the door.

The short figure took out a glass of milk.Unlucky for him,I use the last glass of milk for making breakfast.I felt a pair of golden eye staring at me. I turn around and saw a short figure with purple hair crossing his arms.

"Get milks when you go buy groceries,"he said.

"Why should I."

"Because I said so."

"Alright, I'll get the milk after you tell me about all the people who live here."

He sighed and started tell me about all of the people who live in this household.He was more talkative than he look.After he's done I know this household is full of weirdo.But it kind of like my classmate when I was in 8th grade.

After talking to Ren for about 10 minutes.I went to the store and bought groceries and milks that I promise Ren I get him.I went back home and I heard screaming when I was at the door.It was Ren and Horo fighting again.They made a mess in the living room.The room had foods,broken glasses, and liquids all over the place.

"Oh my goodness!!!!!!!!!!!"I shrieked when I walk in the living room,"what the hell happen to the hell happen to this place.It look like a tornado just hit this place!"

Ren and Horo ignore me and keep beating each other ass up.Their clothes were torn and there was full of bloods ontheir body.

I crossed my arms and stare at them with an angry look."It's because of your fighting,I have to clean this mess up so if you two want to fight go outside NOW!!!"I yelled on top of my lung.

They still keep throwing each other to the wall,ground,and the ceiling.I take out my two giant fan and throw it at them.Unlike last time they knocked my fan right back at me forcing me dodge.They now stare at me in amazement while I pick up my paper fans.

"Why are staring at me you twits"

"Ren,I felt great power in that fan,"Horo said with a strange look in his face.

"Who are you Peng?"Ren asked with his Quan Dao pointing at me.

"What do you mean,I'm this house butler and I do not want to clean up after you two when you make a big mess like this.I do not have a thousand hands you know."

"What are you?"Ren asked again this time slowly walking toward me pulling Horohoro with him.

"I'm me,are you...............what the heck are you doing?"I quickly dodge when Ren and Horohoro attacked me."What the hell do you think you're doing."

"You are not a normal human.You are a sorcerer of dark magic."Ren said while trying to attacked me.

"How did you know?"I asked in fear.

"The way that the fans move,I can tell that something controlling it to move that way.That is chinese ancient magic.I have experience magic before."

I laughed and said,"what else do you know Ren?"

"I also know that you are a shaman like us."

* * *

**SK)yaoifan:A new chapter will be up in about a week or less.Please review and tell me if you like it or not.**


	2. Hidden Power

**New Job**

**By SK)yaoifan**

This is my first time writing story so PLEEEAAASSSEEE review.

**Disclaimer:**I do not own shaman king.

**Chapter 2**

Peng POV

I laughed evilly at the Ren and Horohoro,"you're very smart Ren."

"Tell me what are you planning then,"Ren asked pointing his Quan Dao at me.

"What do you mean 'what am I planning' Ren.I have no plan."

"You're a shaman.For my knowledge no shaman would want to work for Anna.Every shaman in the world know that Anna is the worst person to work for."

"Oh,that.This is the only job in town so I have to work here to make money and a place to live."

"Bason!Oversoul,in to Quan Dao!"

"Kororo!Oversoul,in to snowboard!"

"So,you want to attacked me.Alright,I think I'll show you my guardian souls."

I pull out my two fans and two spirits appeared."This is my spirits,the two ancient master of fans martial art,Da Qiao and Xiao Qiao."(A/N:Da Qiao and Xiao Qiao really existed.)

"Da Qiao!Xiao Qiao!Oversoul,in to Qiao Beauty and Qiao Grace."

The battle had started and the room begin to break apart.All of the noises had awaken the cranky sleeping beasts to come out of her room and started to stomp down the stair with a face that is going to kill the entire world.

I felt something was wrap around my neck.I also see that that Ren and Horohoro is also choking because of there is also something around their neck.

"You three better clean this mess up and after you three are done,you will cook dinner,washed the dishes and YOU will do 3,000 PUSH UPS!!!!!!!?"Anna shriek in our ear and I was depth for a minute there.

"Ok Anna,"the three of us rushed to clean the room up,cook dinner,and we did 3,000 push up."

"So tire....must sit down............and.....rest."I said while I'm breathing hard.I caught a glimpse of a pair of golden eye and a pair of blue eyes staring at me.I turned around and indeed I saw Ren and Horohoro staring at me with a very disturbing look.

"What are you two looking at me with that stupid look."

"Are you really a sorcerer?"asked Horohoro with a smirk on his face.

"Of course he is you baka,"Ren said with a look that he is about to kill someone.

"Then why don't you use your power Peng."

"Because I don't want to Horohoro.I don't want everyone to know that I'm a sorcerer and a shaman."

"Can you show me your power PLLLEEEEAAAAASSSSSS!"

"NO"

"PLEASE!"

"You are beginning to annoy me Horohoro."

"PLEASE!"

I had enough.I pull a tiny staff and I use my power to turn it to normal size.I pointed at Horohoro and chanted my spell.A fire ball fired directly at Horohoro but he dodge and the fire ball hit a tall man with big hair.His hair burn and I stop the fire.The man known as Ryu was knocked unconsious.

After a few minutes Ryu woke up with tears in his eye.He whispered,"my hair,my hair......"

"I'm sorry,I'm really sorry.I can fixed it though,"I said with my staff at Ryu hair and chanted a spell.His hair grew back and his face was in fear.

Ryu ran throughout the house and told everyone to followed him.He came back to the room and pointed at me yelling,"he is evil.He know how to used magic and he burned my hair."

Everyone stare at me in fear.The shaman who have weapons pointed their weapon at me.

"Stop!"

A voice came from the stair.Every turn around and saw Anna stepping down the stair."But Anna.....,"the brunett shaman also known as Yoh whined but was stop by the blond one.

"I knew he know magic and thats why I hire him.He never work before and I can sense his power and his spirit when he was here."

"So he is also a shaman Anna?"questioned a little boy with dictionary also known as Manta.

"Yes I am."

"Can we see your spirit then."

"Sure,why not.Da Qiao!Xiao Qiao!"

My two spirits appear."Greeting,"they said bowing to the others.

"Can I see all of your spirits since I show mine."

A japanese samurai appear,followed by the chinese warlord,a small spirit carrying a leaf like a umbrella,and a green guy.(Sorry,I don't know what Ryu spirit is)

"This is Amidamaru,Bason,Kororo,and xxxxxxxx."

Amidamaru and Bason quicklyrush over to the two Qiao sister and try to start a conversation.I told them to go somewhere else.I saw the whole household discussing something.I try and escape but a blue hair girl,or Pirika,grab me and pull me back preventing me from running.

"You're not going any where until you promised to do anything for me and the others.You will grant us what we want,"Pirika said with a smirk on her face.

"Alright,but I have to tell that I can't quite control my power so what ever happen,it's not my business."

"YAY!Thank you,thank you, thank you Peng!"Pirika shriek in happiness plus she is swishing me also.

"You're welcome?Can I go to sleep now?"

"Yes.You can go to sleep.But I expect you to wake up and make breakfast at 6,"Anna said with a frown on her face.

"Yes Ms.Anna."I walk out of the living room and down the hall to my room.I lie on my bed and fall asleep quickly wondering what will happen to me tomorrow.

* * *

**So do you like my stories so far.PLLLEEEEAAAAASSSSSS review because I'm running out of ideas.Who do you think I should paired up in this.I'm a HoroRen fan but I want to know what you think.**


	3. Love Spell

**New Job**

**By SK)yaoifan**

Sorry for this VERY LATE update. I had been out of the country for these last few months. Enjoy this new chapter. :P

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Shaman King.

I woke up the next morning wondering about what happened yesterday. I walk slowly into the bathroom and wash my face. Suddenly, it struck me that it's already past 6 AM. I ran to the kitchen and there Anna was standing waiting for me. The expression on her face seems like she'll kill me in exact moment I step into the kitchen.

"Go..Good morning Miss Anna," I said in a low voice. I couldn't look at the expression on her face.

"You're late. I wasn't going to make you do this but since you're late you'll have to clean up the whole house," she handed me a mop, "and if you use an inch of your magic you'll have to clean this house every single day. Now get to work, make breakfast then clean up the house; I expect all this to be finish very quickly."

I stared at her with a blanked expression. I quickly run and make breakfast and set it up at the table. All that's left is to clean the house. '_How did I get myself into this situation? This is even worse then yesterday works.' _As I go around clean the house a loud scream was heard. I ran to the scene of the situation and I saw Anna being a hostage. Yoh and the others had their weapons armed and ready to fight the spirit known as the Fire Spirit.

"What is going on Yoh-kun?"

"It's Hao! He have capture Anna!" yelled Yoh. It seems that he would destroy anything that lies in his path to save Anna.

Evil laughter fill the air coming from the master of the Fire Spirit, Hao. He grinned wickedly at Yoh while everyone stand stiff as statues.

"Well little brother, seems like Anna is going to be mine and you can't do a thing about it!" evil laughter fill the air once again.

I stepped up in front of the Fire Spirit and Hao and smirk at them.

"Oh who is this, aren't you afraid of my power like the others. Look around, all of those pathetic bunch of brats that call themselves strong shamans."

Everyone else was unconsciously lying on the ground. Yoh was also badly damage.

"So as you can see none can defeat me. I'm the strongest shaman in the whole world. You have two choices. Either leaves this place or tries and save your pathetic friends and be destroy."

"I choose to save my friends so give me your best blow."

Hao stares at me in amazement and grin at me. The Fire Spirit releases a powerful punch right toward me without any hesitation. I grab a small crystal from my pocket. I cast a spell that turns the crystal back into my staff. I cast a teleportation spell. I warped to where Anna is captured; grab her and teleport back into my original position successfully dodging the Fire Spirit's punch.

"How did you do that?"

"It's called magic my dear Hao," I set Anna down by Yoh and give Hao an angry look. "You will leave this place or else you will suffer the consequences."

"You...you...Fire Spirit attack him!" demanded Hao looking as if that he will kill someone.

I steps forward one step and raise my staff at the Fire Spirit. The Fire Spirit release it mighty power. I close my eyes and cast a spell. Ray of lights came from the staff wrapping the spirits making it unable to move and inch. I can feel the spirit power weakening.

Then the mighty spirit disappears suddenly along with Hao. Everything went back to normal. I cast a healing spell on Yoh and his friend. I carry each of them back to their room and lay them on their bed. I grab my mop and keep cleaning the house.

That night…

"Uh……what happened this morning Peng?" asked Horohoro at the dinner table.

"You mean you don't remember Horohoro?" Ryu said with a low voice that's we can barely hear.

"We got attack by Hao you baka! I thought you are smarter then that but I guess I was wrong about you. You are even dumber than I thought," yelled Ren.

"The point is that he's been doing this a lot of times already. Yoh, you are too weak. Starting tomorrow there will be extra training for you!" commanded Anna.

"Awwww………but Anna," complained Yoh.

"Keep complaining and the training will be triple!"

Yoh shut his mouth.

"I don't think that will be necessary Miss Anna." I walk in with dinner. I set it on the table and look at Anna. "I can do something about Hao's feeling for you Miss Anna."

"You can?" everyone stares at me.

"Um yes, I can make a special spell that can make Hao feeling for Miss Anna disappears," I smile happily.

"How does the spell work?" everyone asked in unison.

"It won't make his feeling go away but the feeling will be about someone else. Basically this spell will make him love someone else. It will knock him unconscious for a short amount of time. When he wake up the third person he sees will be the one he love." I explain as clearly as I can.

"Oh yes! So I don't have to do any training!" Yoh yelled in excitement.

"Oh you will do training Yoh so don't celebrate yet," Anna said.

"But there is a backside to this spell; you must stay away from Hao Miss Anna. He will love the third person forever in his life. No spell can change that. So be careful, don't get near Hao when the spell is in place." I warned them with a sharp voice.

"Hm…alright then we'll try that. Prepare it so it can be ready tomorrow morning." Anna said with a bare smile on her face that can barely be seen.

"One last thing, please stay away from my room in the morning."

"Alright," everyone answered in unison.

We finish our dinner and clean the dishes afterwards. I went back to my room preparing all the things I need to cast the spell on Hao.

The next morning…

"Finally, I got everything I need. Now the only thing left is to cast the spell…" I whispered. I raise my staff and start casting the spell.

Meanwhile…

"Should we be doing this Ren? I mean he told us to stay away from his room," Horohoro asked.

"Be quiet you fool! I don't trust him. He might be casting something on us," Ren whispered as he secretly watches the spell being cast.

Array of lights came out from the room and one of them hit Ren and knocks him unconscious. The rest flew to where Hao is and knocks him unconscious as well.

I ran out of my room and saw Horohoro standing and Ren lying on the ground motionless. '_Oh lord this is going to be a bad day.'_

* * *

SK)yaoifan: Sorry to leave you in a cliffhanger like this. I don't have that much time. Next chapter will come out shortly but for now enjoy this one. :P 


	4. Lucky Lovers

**New Job**

**By SK)yaoifan**

Here's a new chapter for all of you. I hope you enjoy this. Review if you like it. D

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Shaman King.

Peng stand frozen in his spot looking at the short figure that is now lying on the ground. The blue-hair shaman was kneeling down beside him. He glared at Peng like when he face an enemy in the shaman tournament.

"You…you…you monster! What have you done to Ren?" Horohoro got up with a face full of anger. His guardian spirit appears behind him while he lifts his snowboard.

"No! Please don't Horo-san; it's not what you think," Peng explained while slowly walking away from the scene.

"Take this Peng!" he charged straight at Peng with no mercy. Suddenly a string of beads flew from behind him and wrapped itself around the blue-hair shaman neck causing him to stop in his track.

The blond owner of the house was standing behind the scene holding the beads with one hand. She yanked the bead causing our ice shaman to fumble backward back to his original spot. She stepped forward to Horohoro.

"You are a bunch of idiots," she said.

"But…but Anna…he hurt Ren. He's evil," Horohoro said. He was very tense right now due to the condition of Ren.

"Ren brought it upon himself for not listening to Peng in the first place. We all had agreed to not come near his room when he is casting his spell. Be glad that you weren't affected like Ren right now," Anna said.

"I'm still wondering why we can't go near his room and what happen to Ren. Maybe Peng should explain to us what happen," Horohoro shot a sharp look at Peng.

"Well here's the reason why I told you not to come near my room. While I'm casting the spell, anyone who's near about ten feet away will be affected by the spell. So now Ren is unconscious like Hao should be right now. So it's best if you stay away from Ren if you don't want him to like you forever in his life," Peng explained.

Horohoro stared at Peng. He was freaked out by what Peng said, "are you kidding Peng because it isn't very funny. Now tell me what really made Ren unconscious! Don't lie to me Peng!"

"I'm not kidding, if my calculation is right Ren should be waking just about now."

They all turn their sight to the Chinese shaman who's lying on the ground. His hands started to move along with his legs. He pulled himself up.

"What happen to me?" He asked looking at Anna and Peng.

Anna and Peng just stared at Ren. They didn't know what to say to Chinese shaman. Peng was relieved because Ren didn't see him third. Peng turned to Anna.

"What are we going to do? Horohoro just saw you and me Miss Anna. The next person he see he'll love for the rest of his life," Peng whispered.

Anna had stay in one spot throughout this whole situation. She was quiet since when Ren had waked up. She now approached Ren in a steady pace. She smacked him directly on the head with a bat that she picked up on the way. Ren now have a little bump on his head.

"Oww! What did you do that for Anna! I know the Asakura family is crazy but I didn't expect you were this crazy!" Ren yelled in pain. He had earned himself another present from Anna. She slapped him with the bat that made his left cheek bright red. He is now lying on the ground in very heavy pain.

"Anna stop! Don't keep hurting Ren like that. He can't handle that much pain," the blue hair shaman screamed in horror. He ran to where Ren is. He lifted the little shaman from his spot.

Peng was terrified as he saw Ren's eyes started to open. He started to run to try and knocked Horohoro out of Ren site but Anna stop him with her beads. She wanted Ren to see Horohoro and she knew well what is going to happen.

"Horohoro…? Is that you?" Ren silently said.

"Yes it's me Ren," the ice shaman replied. At the exact moment he remembered about Peng spell. He realized that he is the third person that Ren saw. He stared at Peng and Anna.

_Meanwhile in the park…_

Hao had been struck with the love spell that Ren constructed. He is now waking up from the slumber causing by the spell. Opacho was right beside him.

"Master! You have awakened. You've been sleeping for about an hour already," Opacho quickly came to Hao's side.

"What had happen Opacho? I feel extremely weird right now. Tell me what had happen," Hao demanded.

"An array of lights suddenly came out of no where and hit you. You were knocked unconscious until now," she explained.

"It must be that Peng's doing. He must have been order to by Anna to cast that treacherous spell on me. But I wonder what was that spell for?" Hao and Opacho now spend the time to debate and see what the spell did to Hao. They walk to a bench in the park and they saw Manta waiting by the tree for Yoh.

"Ah it's Yoh little friend. We're going to have some fun with him and my twin brother now. Opacho, go and find something to do. I'll handle this personally," Hao snickered.

Hao walked toward Manta. He grabbed Manta from the back of his shirt. When Manta saw Hao he gave a terrified scream but was cut off by a cloth that was stuff in his mouth.

"Now to wait for Yoh to come," Hao put Manta by the tree. He hid himself up high on top of the tree.

Yoh came from his training exercise to where Manta and him suppose to meet. As he come closer he saw Manta tied up by the tree. He finally reached Manta and untied him plus removing the cloth from his mouth.

"Yoh watch out behind you!" Manta yelled.

Hao was charging straight at Yoh but he stopped when he saw Yoh face. Hao was starting to back up. He was terrified of something. He jumped and the Fire Spirit appeared. They went away from Yoh and Manta quickly.

"I wonder what happen to Hao. He seemed kind of weird today," Manta said.

"I don't know, maybe he turned nice or something," Yoh smiled.

"Hold on Yoh, don't you remember Peng's spell on Hao. Do you think that you're the third person he saw?" Manta said. He was shaking.

"Oh no, if I was then we are going have more trouble than we thought. Let go home and tell Anna and Peng. They'll know what to do about this thing," Yoh was still calmed as always but he seemed very uncomfortable with the situation right now. He had never thought of his own twin brother liking him. They started heading home.

"Yoh! We forgot to about the grocery list that Anna gave us today. We have to go now if we want to make it home alive," the little boy said.

"Ok let's go before it gets dark. I'm really tired," Yoh said.

* * *

Yay! Another chapter finish. Please review and give me suggestion on what the next events is gonna be. If I get lots of reviews, I'll give you 2 chapters instead of one. For now enjoy this chapter. 


End file.
